paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Election Day
Election Day is a two-day heist in Payday 2. The crew must place a GPS tracker on trucks with ballot machines in order to switch the ballot machines later on. The heist contractor is The Elephant who wanted to make sure his candidate McKendrik is elected, in exchange he will use his connections to help the old Hoxton be transfered to a prison with lighter security. This heist is noteworthy for having a great emphasis on stealth over aggression, with the maximum award to the crew if they can complete day 1 correctly and maintain stealth throughout. Day 1 Assets Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ assets_election_day_1_keycard.png|Security Access Cost: XXXX$ asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives (Stealth) # Get inside the docks. # Find which Truck has the ballot machines. # Tag the correct truck. (optional) # Escape. Objectives (Assault) # Find the computer. # Hack it. # Hack the computer again. (optional) # Escape. Notes * Use the containers and warehouse offices to determine the truck carrying the machines via process of elimination; there are six trucks in total. The correct truck will be headed to Washington DC. An interactable computer in one of the warehouses will list some of the trucks and their destinations. * There are stacks of crates and boxes that can be used to climb up to the upper warehouse levels and quickly cross the dockyard. * There are several dumpsters that can be interacted with to open or close them; they can be used to hide body bags. * Retrieving the full dockyard database once the alarm is raised requires the completion of two separate five-minute long hacks, both of which can be interrupted using breakers like Plan B on the last day of Framing Frame. * Tagging the wrong truck will change the day 2 into plan C, which can only be completed in full aggression. The correct truck is usually the uniquely colored one. Day 2 Assets Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ assets_election_day_2_ladder.png|Warehouse Ladder Cost: XXXX$ assets_election_day_2_keycard.png|Extra Keycard Cost: XXXX$ asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives (Stealth) # Locate the ballot machines. # Hack the ballot machines. (30 seconds) # Retrieve Gold next to escape van. (optional) # Escape. Objectives (Assault) # Hack the ballot machines. (100 seconds) # Hack the computer. (300 seconds) # Escape. Variations * Higher difficulty means more machines must be hacked to complete the primary objective; 4 machines on Normal, 5 machines on Hard, and so on. * Crates will always be placed randomly around the map. * The Camera operator can either be on the left or right side of the building's office areas. They may be a civilian rather than a guard. * The amount of cameras and their locations vary. * The warehouse has extra loot (usually cash) that can be bagged and carried out to the van for an added payout bonus. * Some crates will be in secure cages in the back areas; there are eight cages total. Sometimes they will be covered so you cannot see what is inside without opening them via one of three means; ** Each cage will take around 60 seconds to drill open. Alternatively, they may be opened with the saw, or you can use a keycard on the panel. ** Search the upper office areas for keycards that can be used to unlock the cages. ** If the Extra Keycard asset is bought, there should be 3-4 keycards in total. Tips * Guards notice: ** Players. ** Broken (but not open) windows. Don't worry about guards sounding the alarm over open windows used to gain access to the upper floor from outside. ** Ballot machines in open containers. Remember to close the containers once the hack is complete! ** Body Bags/Loot Bags. ** Dead Guards/Civilians. ** Dominated Guards. * Some of the guards may be metropolitan police officers, who do not require pager replies. * Forklifts in the warehouse can be interacted with during stealth, but cannot be used once the alarm is raised. When used, they create a lot of noise to distract the guards. * The ballot machine hack takes 30 seconds normally, but if the alarm is raised it will take 100 seconds. It can be interrupted, so keep a close eye on the machines as well if the alarm has been raised. * Four snipers will be deployed across the street from the warehouse if the alarm is raised. If killed, they will respawn some time later. Day 2 (Plan C) Assets Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives # Locate the server. # Scramble the server. # Blow open the wall to the bank. # Get the Thermal Drill from the Elevator. # Drill the Vault. # Take required amount of loot. # Secure the loot. # Escape. Optional Objectives # Get the extra loot inside the vault. # Open the Deposit Boxes. Death Wish Mode Changes Day 1: * All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. Day 2: * All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. * You will need to find a crowbar to open the crates. * Cages will always be covered. Achievements External Links * Announcement page Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Election Day Category:DLC (Payday 2)